Noche de placer
by Dragon Aither
Summary: El cuarto es oscuro, la noche serena, perfecta para una velada romántica en la que el suave resplandor de la luna se filtra temerosa por la ventana... sus pechos agitados palpitan como si de un solo son se tratasen, una canción que habla de pasión y deseo


Noche de Placer

por Aither

* * *

El cuarto es oscuro, la noche serena, perfecta para una velada romántica en la que el suave resplandor de la luna se filtra temerosa por la ventana, dando una expresión de fuerza y profundidad que no atenúa la sonrisa vivaz del santo de aries; tan pícara, tan sensual que Aither no puede evitar sonrojarse ante su presencia.

Aither sonríe, pues esa sonrisa lo atrapa una vez más, lo seduce, lo aniquila; sabe que está desarmado ante él, y es por eso que debe correr, no puede permitirse verse atrapado, no ahora, ahora son enemigos.

-¿Me quieres?- dice Aither con una sonrisa traviesa – ¿me deseas?- afirma más que preguntar- tendrás que atraparme primero.

El santo del dragón se escabulle entre los muebles que adornan el amplio salón, corre deprisa buscando un respiro que sabe que no llegará, más no puede detenerse; Kiki lo tomará, lo hará suyo a la primera oportunidad.

Kiki es un cazador, un predador inquebrantable que no se detendrá ante nada hasta hacer suya a su presa; Aither es la presa que se mueve errática entre las sombras a sabiendas que si logra atraparle, no habrá forma de que pueda resistirse a él, no ahora.

Debe correr, alejarse lo suficiente para poder tomar un segundo aire, para planear una defensa… necesita un lugar donde ocultarse.

Se detiene para inspeccionar el lugar, recorre el cuarto oscuro con la mirada en busca de refugio. De pronto sus ojos se abren sorprendidos y su respiración se detiene, el cálido aliento del ser amado choca contra su cuello, la respiración del atlante a su espalda lo delata, ha sido atrapado.

Aither sabe que puede correr, que puede resistirse, aplazar lo más posible la inevitable confrontación, sin embargo, decide aceptarlo, encarar su destino. Se gira lentamente. En ese cuarto oscuro de suave resplandor, sus labios quedan a pocos centímetros de los de aquél que ostenta el signo del carnero.

-Que así sea…

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que los dos se vean enfrascados en ese abrazo carnal de suave compás; sus movimientos en perfecta armonía son sinónimo de poesía… ¡una danza! de pasión y de música, tan intensa, tan profunda, en la que los dos guerreros se unen…

Se funden…

Se pierden…

…

Las horas han pasado, sus pechos agitados palpitan como si de un solo son se tratasen, una canción que habla de pasión y deseo, de música y de éxtasis, pero sobre todo, que habla de amor.

Gotas de sudor resbalan lentamente sobre sus pechos desnudos. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podrán seguir, agotados como están? Ellos mismos no lo saben, ya pueden sentir sus miembros desfallecer por el terrible esfuerzo, sin embargo, deciden avanzar una vez más, y sonríen, sonríen agotados y satisfechos, consternados y plenos. Saben que hacen algo prohibido, algo incorrecto, más nada importa salvo ellos, pues estas horas, esta noche, les pertenece, y nadie jamás podrá borrar lo que esta noche han compartido.

Sus respiraciones agitadas llenan el salón que ahora era el silencioso testigo de su danza apasionada.

Gritos ahogados, susurros de placer largo tiempo contenidos se hacían escuchar por el lugar. Saben que pueden ser descubiertos, que en cualquier momento cualquiera de los renegados podría entrar a la sala, pero eso sólo hace más excitante el suceso.

Un jarrón cae, mientras que Aither y Kiki, envueltos como estaban en medio de su frenesí salvaje, no pudieron detener su lance.

Ambos quedan estáticos sabiéndose atrapados. Saben que serán descubiertos cuando escuchan pasos aproximándose; el miedo los paraliza al notar el pomo de la puerta girar; incapaces de correr sólo se ruborizan cuando una bella mujer enciende las luces de la estancia principal del cuartel de los renegados.

-¡Aither¡Kiki!- grita encolerizada Vulpix, amazona del zorro- ¿qué les he dicho sobre jugar con espadas dentro del cuartel¿qué no recuerdan lo que pasó la última vez que lo hicieron? (Inserte imagen de una sala destruida, una cocina incendiada y un Seiya a medio trasquilar) Se me salen ahora mismo los dos,-dice señalando la salida- y vengan esas espadas ¡por Zeus¿qué acaso debo ponerlas bajo llave para ponerlos en regla?

-Lo sentimos- dicen Aither y Kiki saliendo del salón con la cabeza gacha, hasta que una sonrisa malévola empieza a dibujarse en sus rostros.

-Yo la distraigo y tú recuperas las espadas- susurra Aither.

-Te veo en 15 minutos en la habitación de Seiya- responde Kiki.

-Con un poco de suerte -mirada malévola- él quizá esté ahí.


End file.
